The Title
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Akhirnya kutemukan juga apa yang ingin kulukis dengan sepenuh hati...' OneShot! Sai Ino! R&R plis! X3


**A/N** : Hello mina! Ini fict Oneshot saya yang ke sekian :)) Pair di fict ini SaiIno. Suka ga suka, BACA! –_ditendang readers_- Fict ini aku buat, setelah lihat salah satu review untuk fict saya ada yang reques fict SaiIno. Um… mungkin g reques, Cuma dia bilang kalau belum ada fict tentang SaiIno –_ga taw sekarang udah ada ato belum sih, hehe… maap saya pelupa soalnya -.-' _-. _So here it is _:) _This is for you! _XD Hehe… Yah, aku berusaha agar tidak terjadi OOC, tapi kalau masih ada kesalahan, mohon kritik dan saran :) Flame juga dipersilahkan kok! :D Smoga suka! Happy reading!! XD

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Title

"…"

Sai memandangi lembaran putih pada _sketch book_nya yang belum terisi.

"…Hm…"

Saat ini Sai berada di atap rumahnya. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada sebuah lukisan buatannya yang ingin ia beri judul. Sampai saat ini ia sangat susah memberi judul pada lukisannya. Saat ini ia sangat ingin membuat sebuah lukisan yang memiliki judul. Sebuah lukisan yang sangat berarti.

"Hei, Sai," sapa suara lembut seorang perempuan.

"Hmm…?" Sai berbalik dan mendapati Ino di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, "Halo nona cantik," ujar Sai.

Wajah Ino memerah sedikit, "O… oi, Sai. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ujar Ino sambil duduk di sebelah Sai, "Panggil saja Ino," ujar Ino ramah.

"Ah… baiklah, Ino," ujar Sai.

Ino tersenyum, "Itu lebih baik. Nah, sekarang kamu sedang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku… sedang berusaha melukis sesuatu… yang bisa kuberi judul," ujar Sai.

Ino agak bingung, "Um… Bukankah semua lukisan itu bisa diberi judul?" tanyanya.

"… hn… Yah… aku… agak susah memberi judul seperti itu," ujar Sai agak malu.

"Hee… kalau begitu, gambar saja apa yang ingin kau gambar dengan segenap hatimu! Pasti dengan itu, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah lukisan yang kau harapkan!" ujar Ino menyemangati Sai.

Sai agak terkejut, "Ah… ya…" Sai melihat lembaran _sketch book_nya yang masih putih, bersih, "Ya… kau benar," ujar Sai lagi, kali ini di dalam nadanya ada ketegasan.

"Nah, begitu dong!" ujar Ino semangat.

Wuussh…… Tiba-tiba saja sebuah hembusan angin yang kencang berhembus ke arah mereka dari belakang. Rambut pirang Ino yang panjang melambai ke arah depan, membentuk sebuah… lukisan? Sai yang melihat itu hanya dapat berpikir satu hal.

Indah…

"Huuh… Angin…," keluh Ino sambil merapikan kembali rambut pirangnya itu. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau lukis?" tanyanya.

"Ya… sudah," ujar Sai.

Ino tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, lukis lah lukisan itu dengan segenap hatimu," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Oiii!! Inooo!! Asuma-sensei sudah memanggil!" seru Chouji dari bawah.

"Ah, Oke!!" seru Ino, "Kalau begitu, Sai, aku pergi dulu, ya!" ujarnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau lukisanmu sudah selesai, perlihatkan padaku, ya!" ujar Ino, "_Ja ne_!!" serunya sambil melompat turun untuk menemui Chouji.

"_Ja… ne…_"

Akhirnya… kutemukan apa yang ingin kugambar dengan sepenuh hatiku…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tiga hari tiga malam Sai habiskan untuk membuat lukisannya dengan segenap hati. Lembaran putihnya mulai dihiasi oleh warna warni. Sebuah lukisan yang sempurna untuknya.

"… selesai… akhirnya…" gumam Sai.

Sebuah lukisan yang akhirnya ia beri sebuah judul.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pagi harinya, Sai sudah menyampaikan pesan pada Shikamaru saat ia kebetulan bertemu dengannya, memintanya menyampaikan pada Ino agar ia menemuinya siang hari itu.

"Baiklah, hh… _mendoksei_…" ujar Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. _As ussual_.

Lalu setelah menyampaikan pesan itu, Sai kembali ke rumahnya. Ia naik ke atapnya dan tiduran, memandang awan sambil menunggu Ino.

"Apakah ia akan menyukainya?" batin Sai agak khawatir.

Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Sebelumnya, ia selalu menganggap bahwa emosi itu sama sekali tidak berguna dan ia sudah belajar untuk tersenyum, sehingga dapat mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah _senyuman palsu_. Tapi, setelah ia bertemu Naruto, ia dapat tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun senyuman itu menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Sekarang ia juga sudah memiliki teman. Teman yang dulu ia anggap tidak dibutuhkan.

Dan akhirnya, ia juga sudah belajar untuk… mencintai seseorang. Menyukai untuk saat ini. Dan ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai. Orang yang ia sayangi.

"Konoha… ini adalah desa yang bagus," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya hari menjelang siang. Untung langit agak mendung sehingga Sai tidak kepanasan karena terik matahari. Ia hampir tertidur juga saat menunggu Ino.

"_Ko-ni-chi-wa_!"

"…!" Sai terkejut. Lalu ia berbalik, mendapati Ino berdiri di belakangnya. "I… Ino… halo," sapanya.

"Hei! Santai saja, ini aku loh!" ujar Ino ceria. Lalu ia duduk di samping Sai. "Hei, kata Shikamaru kau memanggilku, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"… Ya, aku hanya ingin… menujukkan lukisanku padamu," ujar Sai.

"Oh!" Tiba-tiba Ino tampak bersemangat, "Lukisanmu sudah jadi? Lihat, ya!" ujar Ino senang.

Sai mengangguk, "Sebentar, aku ambilkan di dalam rumah," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino mengangguk dan Sai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa… dia barusan… tersenyum? Maksudku… senyumannya… terasa lebih hangat," batin Ino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai muncul kembali membawa sebuah _sketch book_ di tangannya. Lalu ia duduk di sampin Ino dan memberikan buku itu padanya.

"… semoga kau suka," ujar Sai agak malu.

"Tentu!" jawab Ino langsung.

Lalu Ino pun membuka lembaran buku itu. Dan ia melihat sebuah lukisan di lembaran pertama. Lukisan dirinya. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Sa… Sai… i… ini…?"

Sai tersenyum ramah, "Ini adalah lukisan dengan judul, '**Atashi no Hime**'," ujar Sai.

Wajah Ino semakin memerah, "Ma… maksudmu?"

"Putriku yang cantik… ng… maukah kau… eerr…" Sai agak malu-malu, "Ma… maukah kau menjadi… kekasihku?" tanya Sai akhirnya.

Ino melongo tidak percaya, "…Ka… kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," ujar Sai dengan nada tegas.

Hening sejenak. Ino mengamati lukisan itu. Lukisan itu digambar dengan indahnya oleh Sai. Warna-warna lembut menghiasi lukisan dirinya itu. _Atashi no Hime_—

Putriku. Itulah judul yang diberikan Sai untuk sebuah lukisan yang ia gambar dengan segenap hatinya. Ino merasa… senang sekali.

"Um…"

Sai menanti dengan sabar jawaban dari Ino. Ia merasa sangat malu setelah mengatakannya.

"… aku…"

Ino menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya, aku… aku mau," ujarnya dengan tegas.

Kali ini, gantian Sai yang melongo tidak percaya, "… Kau serius… kan?" tanyanya.

Ino tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Sai dan mengecupnya, "Tentu saja!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"…" Sai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sangat senang sekarang. Ia tertawa kecil, "Haha… ini… sangat hebat!" ujarnya sambil memeluk wanita pujaannya itu.

"Sa… Sai!"

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu selalu, _atashi no hime_…"

"_Yakusoku ne_!" ujar Ino membalas pelukan Sai.

Lembaran putih yang telah behiaskan warna-warni dalam sebuah _sketch book _kesayangannya telah memberikan Sai sesuatu. Dan hal itu adalah cinta yang akan menghiasi hidupnya selalu sampai sepanjang masa.

END

* * *

**A/N** : Um… _well_? Gimana menurut kalian? Kalau banyak ke-norak kan dalam kalimat, sori ya. hehe… Author belum berpengalaman menulis fict dengan _kalimat puisi_ --' _Well… hope you like it_! Review yah! XD Mohon kritik dan sarannya! _Arigatou_!!

Dictionary :

_Ja ne_ : Bye / selamat tinggal

_Mendoksei _: Merepotkan

_Ko-ni-chi-wa – Konichiwa _: Halo / Selamat siang

_Atashi no hime _: Putriku

_Yakusoku_ : Janji

_Ne_ : Ya


End file.
